


Стенография чувств

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: У каждого свой путь в гранд-адмиралы, но ни для кого он не бывает легким.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Стенография чувств

**Author's Note:**

> Bремя действия — 25-24 ДБЯ

Приказ был четким и ясным: прибыть в императорский дворец и приступить к обучению некоего лица, выбранного лично Палпатином. Иной мог бы задуматься, рационально ли использовать для уроков музыки офицеров, но капитан Баланаи Савит видел в этом определенную логику. Во-первых, учителю со стороны нельзя доверять из соображений безопасности. Даже зоркое око ИСБ может что-то упустить, тогда как в офицерской среде, где все следят друг за другом, утаить склонность к повстанческим идеям практически невозможно. Во-вторых, профессиональному музыканту придется платить, и немало, а также слушать его жалобы на сорванный концертный график. Прилежный офицер будет работать за свою зарплату, притом по сниженной ставке, поскольку формально он списан «на берег». Кроме того, если ученик окажется бездарным, выпускника консерватории мотивировать продолжать обучение можно только деньгами, тогда как выпускник военной академии свернет горы ради пары лишних квадратиков на ранговой пластине. Куда ни посмотри, всюду экономия.

Оставался вопрос, с чего бы Императору лично выбирать учителя для кого-то из своей свиты. Все они были взрослыми людьми или инородцами, достаточно умными и самостоятельными. Савит гадал, связано ли его назначение с проверкой на лояльность одного из приближенных Палпатина. Может быть, уроки игры на музыкальных инструментах — всего лишь предлог? Тогда следует проявить осторожность: такого рода дела имели свойство скверно заканчиваться для всех участников.

Ответ на все тревоги капитана ждал его в личных апартаментах Императора и имел форму мальчика лет десяти-одиннадцати. Савит слышал достаточно о необычных способностях Палпатина, чтобы загнать поглубже в свое сознание мысли о том, кем тому приходится этот ребенок.

— Вот и твой учитель, капитан Баланаи Савит, — почти отеческим тоном произнес Император, — он покажет тебе, как творить музыку и что она может сотворить с тобой.

Капитан обратил внимание на то, что его представили мальчику, а не наоборот, как будто ребенок занимал более высокое положение, чем он, будто он был обязан знать этого мальчика. Разумеется, на его лице не отразилось ни удивления, ни негодования. Всем известно, что те, кто открыто выражает недовольство порядком вещей перед Императором, долго не живут.

— Неужели это обязательно? Разве мы не можем изучать музыку вместе, как прежде? — мальчик окинул Савита скептическим взглядом, и тот поразился фамильярности его тона. Близкие ко двору родственники говорили Баланаи, что даже высшие чиновники и военачальники, слывущие друзьями Императора, не допускали в отношении него ни капли панибратства. И вдруг какой-то ребенок…

— Это часть твоего предназначения, Галлиус, — буркнул Палпатин; от теплоты в его голосе осталось лишь воспоминание. — Или ты передумал? Возможно, ты хочешь вернуться домой?

— Нет! Я согласен, — живо откликнулся мальчик.

С этим Император отпустил их обоих. Мнением Савита о том, готов ли он учить ребенка, никто не поинтересовался. И кстати, мальчика ему даже толком не представили.

***

Когда Император чего-то хотел, он не жалел средств на исполнение. Во дворце Савиту выделили куда более роскошные покои, чем он мог рассчитывать при своем скромном положении. К его услугам были едва ли не все используемые в галактике музыкальные инструменты и записи лучших оркестров Империи. Штат дроидов в любой момент мог достать для него что угодно: от нотной тетради до горячего ужина из лучшего ресторана Корусанта. Им с мальчиком разрешалось пользоваться личной ложей Императора в Опере. Словом, идеальные условия для обучения.

Если бы то же самое можно было сказать о ребенке! Акты саботажа и открытого неповиновения, бунты, порча имущества, намеренное искажение информации — со всем этим Савит столкнулся на первых же занятиях. Единственное, что нравилось Галлиусу Раксу (полное имя пришлось вытягивать из мальчишки чуть ли не силой), это посещать оперные театры и концерты. Тогда он вел себя идеально, полностью погружался в музыку, по-настоящему наслаждался ею. Когда же речь заходила о том, чтобы самому извлечь хоть какой-нибудь звук из инструмента, из пай-мальчика он превращался в детеныша ранкора.

После двух месяцев хождения по мукам Савит попросил аудиенции у Императора. Он собирался сообщить Палпатину печальные вести: его питомец совершенно лишен слуха и воли к учебе. То и другое Баланаи стало ясно еще на первом уроке, но на всякий случай он решил попытаться. Мальчик явно не испытывал удовольствия от занятий и не стеснялся это демонстрировать.

В покои Императора они вошли вместе, плечом к плечу. Оба надеялись избавиться друг от друга. Ракс ожидал, что сейчас его назовут необучаемым и прибавят пару грубых слов, но голос Савита звучал на удивление мягко. 

— Ваше величество, я думаю, мы зря мучаем ребенка, — начал капитан. — Не его вина, что он не способен повторить даже простейшую мелодию, не видит разницы между нотами и…

— Разве он глухой? — едко спросил Палпатин.

— Нет, ваше величество, — на секунду Савит замялся. — Можно было бы сказать, что он лишен музыкального слуха, но это не так. Ему очень нравится слушать музыку, и вкус у него неплохой, но…

— Тогда я не вижу ни одной причины, по которой он не мог бы играть, — безапелляционно заявил Император.

— Да, ваше величество, — покорно ответил Савит.

Мельком он глянул на мальчишку. Тот поморщился, представив возвращение в музыкальный класс. Похоже, Император тоже это заметил и решил зайти с другого конца.

— Капитан Савит, вы когда-нибудь хотели стать гранд-адмиралом? — небрежно спросил Палпатин.

— Конечно. Если позволите, каждый об этом мечтает, — ответил тот.

— Но не всем предоставляется возможность. Вот ваш шанс, — скрюченный палец с длинным ногтем указал на мальчика. — Если научите его играть, получите повышение. Если нет, последствия вам не понравятся.

Савит почувствовал, как сжалось горло. 

— Шив, капитан же сказал, что у меня не получится, — заканючил Ракс.

Но едва мальчик подал голос, как Савит положил руку ему на плечо и сжал пальцы так крепко, что заставил его поморщиться.

— Я приложу все усилия, ваше величество, — заверил капитан. — Мы оба приложим.

***

Камерный концерт оказался действительно камерным. В малом зале здания Оперы сняли часть кресел и на их место установили уменьшенную и более комфортную версию трона Императора. На сцене возвышалась громада барабанной установки. Поскольку Палпатин не конкретизировал, по классу какого инструмента следует заниматься с Раксом, Савит пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления. С первоначальной оценкой способностей своего ученика он несколько погорячился: Галлиус вовсе не был лишен музыкального слуха, проблемы объяснялись исключительно его упрямством и зловредным характером. Баланаи рассчитывал избавиться от него после первого выступления. Так или иначе. Перед началом концерта, от которого зависела его жизнь, он давал мальчишке последние наставления, одергивал парадный костюмчик, не давал утираться рукавом и мечтал о том, чтобы Император явился поскорее.

По взволнованному шепоту и беготне работников сцены Савит понял, что венценосная персона прибыла. Дождавшись, когда главный зритель усядется в кресло, а стражи займут места по бокам от него, капитан вышел из-за кулис и тоном конферансье объявил начало выступления. Но когда он вернулся за кулисы, Ракс отказался играть. Напрочь. Савит был очень терпеливым человеком и невероятно спокойным. Без лишних слов он ухватил мальчишку за воротник рубашки, встряхнул и вытолкнул на сцену, добавив ускорения пинком под зад. 

Вынужденный подчиниться столь бесцеремонному нажиму, Галлиус стоял на сцене, маленький и потерянный. Он чувствовал себя нелепо в модном костюме, расшитом пайетками, узких концертных туфлях и с прилизанными волосами. Если капитан надеялся слепить из него свое подобие, то он жестоко просчитался. Отвесив галантный поклон публике, Ракс забрался на стульчик позади барабанов. Макушка мальчика едва виднелась из-за установки.

Пока он готовился, Савит спустился в зал, гадая, можно ли ему занять место подле Императора. Тот слабо махнул ему рукой. Капитан опустился на одно из зрительских кресел, оставшихся на месте. Дроид-официант, уже обслуживший Палпатина, предложил Савиту бокал вина, который он с удовольствием принял. Теперь все зависело от того, готов ли Ракс пожертвовать расположением Императора, чтобы насолить своему учителю. 

Несколько раз стукнув палочками друг о друга, как показывают в голофильмах, мальчик приступил к исполнению мелодии, в которой угадывался один из популярных имперских маршей. До профессионала ему было далеко, но ритм все же чувствовался — месяцы обоюдных мучений не прошли даром. Император потягивал вино из бокала и в такт постукивал пальцем по подлокотнику. Савит решил, что можно немного расслабиться и пригубить свой напиток. Наконец Ракс закончил выступление, вышел из-за установки и поклонился Императору, а тот с довольной ухмылкой на лице сдержанно похлопал своему любимцу. Савит вздохнул с облегчением, сделал большой глоток…

— А сейчас я сыграю кое-что, что сам написал, — громко объявил мальчик.

Баланаи не поперхнулся вином только потому, что знал, как это будет выглядеть в глазах Императора. Определенно, противный мальчишка решил его погубить: ни о каких дополнительных номерах уговора между ними не было. Палпатин повернул морщинистое лицо к капитану, на его губах играла хищная улыбка.

— Вы научили его сочинять музыку? Весьма похвально, — сказал он и вновь обратил все внимание на сцену. — Прошу, мой мальчик, сыграй.

Ракс вернулся на свое место, вытащил из-за пазухи другие палочки, высоко поднял их над головой. Белые стержни вспыхнули вызывающим алым цветом, и с редкой для себя энергией Галлиус принялся колотить по барабанам и тарелкам. В этой какофонии не было ни ритма, ни композиции, ни смысла — чистый бунт против надоедливого учителя и нелюбимого занятия. Каждый звук врезался Савиту прямо в сердце, однако он не смел прерывать любимца Императора. Капитан заглянул в свой бокал и задумался, не притупит ли алкоголь боль, когда Палпатин его казнит, но решил не злоупотреблять.

Наконец грохот смолк. Ракс вылез из-за установки и теперь уже совершенно не напоминал прилизанного маменькиного сынка, вид которого силился придать ему Савит. Покрытый блестками костюм помялся и съехал набок, волосы Галлиуса растрепались, щеки зарумянились. Он вернулся к тому состоянию, в котором пребывал при первой встрече с капитаном. В воцарившейся тишине Савит услышал, что Император смеется. Или задыхается от сердечного приступа. В случае с Палпатином никогда нельзя было быть уверенным. Когда он обратился к Раксу, в его голосе слышалась неподдельная радость:

— Замечательно, мальчик мой, замечательно. Я чувствую силу твоей ярости. — Император повернулся к побледневшему Савиту и добавил, указывая на сцену: — За это хвалю. Вы заслужили свою награду.

С этими словами он извлек из скрытого кармана своего плаща ранговую пластину и небрежно передал ее Савиту. Тот принял ее с поклоном, но из-за пережитого стресса не сразу вгляделся в нее. А потом чуть не расплакался. Гранд-капитан. Два лишних квадратика не стоили таких нервов и мучений.

— Итак, ты научился выпускать свою злость, мой мальчик. Пора понять, как ее контролировать, — Палпатин улыбнулся и вновь повернул обезображенное лицо к Савиту: — Я думаю, ему следует изучить флейту.

Что можно было на это ответить?

— Да, ваше величество, — пробормотал Савит.

Еще никогда дорога к званию гранд-адмирала не казалась ему такой долгой.


End file.
